Sons comprometedores One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele caminhava pelos corredores quando ouviu um som suspeito, mas o que seria isso? o que estava acontecendo naquela sala de aula?


**Sons comprometedores.**

Dino Tomas caminhava pelos corredores da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts um tanto triste, desde que Simas tinha começado a agir como um imbecil, ele tinha se afastado do amigo, tudo bem que ele gostava de conversar com o irlandês sobre mulheres, mas o jeito que Simas andava possessivo, ainda mais com Hellen, o deixou um tanto irritado com o amigo e ele resolveu se distanciar um pouco.

Hoje ele tinha escapado quando Simas estava cantando três meninas ao mesmo tempo, sempre que algo desse errado ele chamaria o "grande amigo Dino" para ajudar nas enroscadas, mas hoje ele não ficaria ajudando aquele irlandês safado.

Ele estava passando por uma das salas de feitiços, Dino sempre sorri ao se lembrar das tentativas de Simas de aliviar as penas no começo do ano e acabava com a cara completamente em fuligens das explosões que causava, mas logo a visão de como o amigo estava vinha a sua mente e ele ficava carrancudo novamente, mas assim que ele se aproxima de uma das salas ele ouve.

Um gemido?

Se aproximando cauteloso, ele encosta um ouvido na porta e ouve o que uma menina dizia.

-Assim... Isso... –a voz ronronava como uma gata, Dino fica um tanto desconfiado, pois já tinha ouvido aquela voz antes, mas continua a ouvir –Ah... Isso... Assim mesmo Harry... Mais forte... Iiiisso... –O queixo de Dino cai completamente ao descobrir quem estava na sala, mas logo toma outro susto quando sente uma mão em seu ombro.

-O que faz ai Dino? –ele se virá e fica de frente a Lilá e Parvati, as duas encaravam o amigo de forma curiosa ao que Dino começa a corar.

-Eu... Eu não... Quer dizer... Não... Não sei do que vocês estão falando... –As duas elevam uma sobrancelha, mas o silencio foi cortado pela risada de Harry.

-O que o Harry esta fazendo ai? –Lilá pergunta com um sorriso maroto, ela adorava fofocas assim como Parvati.

-Não... Ele não esta fazendo nada... –Nisso o suspiro de prazer de Gina chega no ouvido das duas garotas que quase atropelam Dino e encaixam os ouvidos na porta para ouvir.

-Ai Harry... Assim você me mata... Isso... Ah... Como e bom... –Os olhos das garotas voam largo e elas se viram para Dino que tinha o mesmo olhar de choque, Parvati e Lilá tentavam falar algo, aquela fofoca era a fofoca do século, mas se Harry descobrisse que elas e que tinham espalhados, elas seriam mortas com certeza, mas logo deixam de pensar e ouvem –Harry.... Assim você me mata... Ai... Bem ai... Assim... Isso... Ai mesmo... –Um longo suspiro seguido por um riso foi ouvido e Gina fala –Você sabe como eu adoro não e, Sr Potter? –Harry começou a rir e fala.

-Você sabe que te amo Gina... Faria tudo por você... –os outros ouvem o som inconfundível de um beijo e logo Harry falando –temos que ir amor... Acho que não iriam gostar de nos ver dessa forma não e? –Gina apenas riu e logo Dino, Lilá e Parvati saem correndo dali, não queriam ser pegos assim.

Lilá e Parvati ainda não sabiam o que pensar, mas logo Dino fala.

-Olha... Eu sei que este e um babado forte nas fofocas entre as meninas... Mas deixem passar dessa vez... Vocês sabem como o Harry é... E a Gina não e nenhuma santinha... Se descobrirem que foram alguma de vocês que contaram... Eles vão caçar a gente –as duas meninas se entreolham e logo concordam, não seriam caçadas por um dos bruxos mais poderosos da escola porque ouviram algo, elas manteriam aquele segredo.

Tudo seria esquecido.

Mas uma semana depois.

Dino, Parvati e Lilá tinham começado a andar juntos, desde que Simas andava como um idiota pela escola, elas preferiam conhecer mais daquele menino tímido que impressionava algumas meninas pelo conhecimento trouxa de certas atividades, mas enquanto iam para a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas, ouviram alguém suspirar em uma das portas, mas era de um homem.

Quando se aproximaram logo descobriram quem era.

Era Harry.

Ele parecia suspirar como um leão manhoso, no começo eles não queriam ouvir o que estava acontecendo, mas a curiosidade era maior e logo eles grudam o ouvido e escutam.

-Nossa... Gi... Isso... Ai mesmo... Você e linda... Te amo Gina... Ah... Isso... Ai mesmo... –todos ouviam a risadinha de Gina e ela falando.

-Sabia que você ia gostar do que trouxe para você, meu grifinho –eles ouvem o longo suspiro de Harry e ele falar.

-Nunca mais duvido de você... Isso mesmo... Ah... Você não sabe o quanto a amo Gi... Isso...Ah... –as meninas encaravam os sons com os olhos arregalados, tentavam descobrir o que Gina usava para deixar um garoto como o Harry, que sempre foi reservado, daquela forma, parecia tão sensual a forma que ele dizia o que ela fazia.

Dino estava se sentindo incomodo ouvindo aquilo, era claramente um momento romântico de Harry e Gina e não queria ser um bisbilhoteiro, mas ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo aqueles suspiros de Harry e pensando o que Gina estaria fazendo para causar estes suspiros e gemidos, ele sente uma ponta de inveja e desejava estar no lugar do amigo.

Ele ainda encara Lilá que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, quem sabe.

Os sons estavam mais lânguidos, mas logo são interrompidos quando ouvem alguém falar.

-Alguém ta aproveitando a sala vazia e? –todos se viram para se ver em frente a Simas que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Os três começam a protestar, quando ouvem Harry dizendo que teriam que ir se não alguém suspeitaria, ainda transtornado, Dino segura os braços de Simas e Lilá e sai correndo com tudo ao que Parvati corre atrás.

Mas logo Simas tinha encontrado a oportunidade de acabar com a vida perfeita de Potter.

Assim que faz uma promessa fajuta para Dino e as garotas, ele vai até a professora Mcgonagall contar o que ouviu e começou a sorrir ainda mais quando viu ela chamar Rony para ir até a sala dela e depois procurar Harry e Gina.

Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido para que Harry e Gina fossem chamados para a sala do diretor, todos especulavam sobre o que tinha acontecido, Dino e as garotas se mantinham em silencio, não queriam divulgar o que sabiam, mas olham com medo para Simas que tinha um sorriso maior que existia nos lábios.

Foi então que o retrato da mulher gorda abre, revelando um Harry e uma Gina envergonhados e um Rony que parecia que estava em lágrimas de tanto rir.

Assim que todos constatam que não tinha havido nada grave, se afastam como se não fosse nada, mas os quatro ficam sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Rony tinha se sentado perto de Hermione e os dois riam de Harry e Gina que mandavam olhares mortíferos para os monitores.

Discretamente, Dino e as meninas se aproximam da mesa dos quatro, Simas estava fumegando e foi rapidamente para eles falando.

-Então e isso? Você sai por ai dormindo com as meninas da escola e não acontece nada? Mas é só ouvirem falar que eu fiz tal coisa que vou para a diretoria e recebo advertências e uma quase suspensão? O que eu não faria para ter o gostinho da fama que você tem Potter –nisso todos no salão principal param de falar e encaram Harry, este ainda se mantinha calmo e se abraça a Gina e fala.

-Primeiro vamos corrigir, eu não durmo com meninas da escola, dormiria apenas com uma, isso se a gente dormisse juntos, mas como não estamos prontos para este passo e isso não ser da sua importância quero que você pare com este assunto agora mesmo, segundo, se você tivesse mais juízo nessa sua cabeça, cuidaria das mulheres melhor do que age agora, eu poderia ter qualquer garota na vida e não nego, mas para que ter mil se amo apenas uma? Aprenda esta lição, Finnigan, ou você vai ficar sozinho para o resto da vida e sobre ter o gostinho da minha fama –os olhos verdes pareciam queimar com chamas e Simas recua dois passos –está afim de perder seus pais só para ter um gostinho da fama e ter pesadelos durante anos de sua mãe gritando para poupar a sua vida? Acho que não –Simas logo manda um clarão para ele e sai pisando firme, Harry suspira e encara os amigos, tomando coragem, Dino e as meninas se aproximam e contam que tinham ouvido, mas que mantiveram silencio, pois não queriam se envolver nas vidas de Harry e de Gina, nisso Harry estoura em rir e fala –Acho que eu também pensaria coisas assim se tivesse ouvido –Gina também dá uma risadinha e eleva uma mão.

Um caderno que todos na Grifinória conheciam como o caderno das detenções dos marotos, voa até as mãos da ruiva que se vira para o namorado e fala.

-Como vamos classificar, detenção por fazer massagem nos amigos por estarem com dor depois das aulas e treinos de quadribol? –Harry apenas começa a rir e o queixo de Dino, Parvati e Lilá caem, em poucos minutos todos começam a rir e Neville se aproxima.

-O que eu perdi? –Dino encara Harry e ainda rindo fala.

-Os sons comprometedores que existem nessa escola... –Todos voltam a rir e não notam quando Neville cora.

-"Será que eles ouviram algo quando levei a Luna para a estufa seis?" –foi o pensamento do menino antes de forçar um riso, ele se prometeu a aprender rapidamente a usar um feitiço silenciador.

**ESTA SHORT VAI PARA UMA LINDA AMIGA ESPECIAL QUE LEVO NO CORAÇÃO... MINHA DOCE SOPHIE POTTER MALFOY... TE ADORO MEU ANJINHO..RSRSRSRS**


End file.
